dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Firestorm
Firestorm is the name used by the transmuted people that were mutated by the Particle Accelerator in a specific manner. The first duo to form Firestorm were Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein. After Ronnie's apparent death, and Martin's failing health due to having spent a significant amount of time unmerged, Barry Allen and his team were able to track down Jefferson Jackson to substitute for Ronnie. Briefly, Valentina Vostok joined Professor Stein as Firestorm during his time travel adventures as part of the Legends. Martin Stein Professor Martin Stein is a physicist who was the team leader for the FIRESTORM project. He co-wrote a paper on it with Jason Rusch. After the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator exploded he became one half of the transmuted and conjoined Meta-Human Firestorm alongside Ronnie Raymond. Firestorm was resurrected with Jefferson Jackson as the second half after Ronnie's death. In early 2016, Martin Stein was recruited by the rogue time-traveler Rip Hunter on a mission to take down Vandal Savage. Ronnie Raymond Ronald "Ronnie" Raymond was a former structural engineer for the STAR Labs particle accelerator prior to its catastrophic accident. He was also the husband of Caitlin Snow, and was one half of the transmuted and conjoint Meta-Human Firestorm. He later sacrificed himself to stop the singularity that was going to consume Central City, giving a final farewell to Caitlin. Jefferson Jackson Jefferson "Jax" Jackson is a mechanic, who after the death of Ronnie Raymond took his place as one half of the transmuted and conjoined Meta-Human called Firestorm alongside Martin Stein. Jax was then recruited by Rip Hunter on a mission to take down Vandal Savage; though Jax was initially unwilling to join the team, Stein, who was desperate to become a time traveler and knew that he couldn't be separated from Jax for long without his powers becoming unstable, drugged him and forced him to come along. Despite joining the team against his will, Jax later grew to like being part of the team, and he now acts as the mechanic of the Waverider as well as a member of the Legends, a group of people dedicated to protecting the timeline from time criminals. Powers and Abilities Firestorm Matrix: When Martin merges with Ronnie Raymond or Jefferson Jackson, the two create the nuclear-powered being Firestorm. The Firestorm Matrix is controlled by two individuals when they achieve physical contact, and merges them into a singular being. * Psychic Link: While the two are merged into Firestorm, Jefferson can hear Martin Stein's voice in his head. * Radiation Production: Firestorm is virtually a living nuclear reactor, and as such, creates great amounts of nuclear radiation inside his body. This allows him to harness the energy emitting from his either his own body or any near energy sources. * Pyrokinesis: Firestorm is able to produce nuclear energy in the form of fire from his body. He can use his control over the energy to project it in the form of concussive blasts. ** Thermal-Blast: Firestorm can project powerful "nuclear blasts" of fire from his hands. ** Flight: Firestorm is capable of projecting his flames downward, granting himself the ability to fly at great speeds. * Energy Absorption: Firestorm is capable of absorbing nuclear energy, as shown when he absorbed the blast from a nuclear warhead. * Molecular Reconstruction: Firestorm can use his nuclear energy to break up the molecular structure of elements and rearrange them, allowing him to transmutate objects. He was capable of transmutating a meteor into water. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice League Category:Legends Category:Professors Category:Scientists Category:STAR Labs Members Category:STAR Labs Experiments Category:Mechanics Category:Athletes Category:Impersonators Category:Team Flash Category:Meta-Humans Category:Time Travelers